Intoxicating : you're the most, but you're not the most
by pelipurindu
Summary: Hoseok adalah segala. Tapi ia bukan segala. HopeV. HopeTae. Drabble.


.

.

 **Intoxicating — you're the most, but you're not the most.**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **HopeV** ]

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati, _And should I write Army's/?_

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don't u dare copy my story )**

.

Warning : Aku berusaha buat yang manis walau aku ngga manis, jadi—semoga bisa ketelen ya/?

.

.

.

Hidup ini terlalu monoton ; perkataan semacam ini layaknya dapat disetujui oleh pemuda kelahiran sembilan puluh lima ini. Tapi di banyak sisi lain ; kehidupan monoton ini yang memberinya hal baru dan berbeda.

Latihan, panggung, menyanyi, menari, membuat lagu (yang walaupun liriknya selalu ditepis oleh lirik yang dibuat Namjoon). Hal tersebut banyak sebenarnya, lalu bagian mana yang monoton?

Tentu saja ada.

Terlebih saat waktu comeback datang—kegiatan monoton tersebut amat sangat menguras tenaga. _Interview,_ syuting, panggung—panggung—panggung.

"Beginikah lelahnya orang menjalani hidup?"

 _Ey—_

"Lalu? Kau bukan orang sebelumnya?"

 _Nah—_

Meringis geli—akan diri sendiri, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kanan bawah. Tepat ke lantai pada suatu objek, seseorang yang kini merengkuh manis anjing kecil peliharaannya. Mengusap bulunya lembut, sehingga dirinya bisa pun bisa merasakan sentuhan orang itu hanya karena melihatnya.

"Bukan, Hoseok- _hyung."_ Hoseok sedikit melirik dengan sebelah mata berjengit, si Kim di penglihatannya itu sudah menumpu kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya menghadapnya, "Aku dulunya seekor anak beruang madu." Ada 'hehe' diakhir, Hoseok hanya memutar mata jengah sebagai canda—jujur, dirinya hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri dengan kuat karena gemas.

Hoseok mengheningkan suaranya, pun dengan Taehyung yang hanya menatap Hoseok dengan segala afeksi hanya karenanya. Tersenyum—menggamit bibir dalam antara gigi—mengecilkan kedua bilah ranum ; hanya karena Hoseok yang memainkan Yeontan (anjing peliharaan Taehyung).

" _Hyung_ , kau melupakanku." Maka saat Kim bersuara, Hoseok hampir berjengit. Dirinya dilanda rindu—serius. Akan anjing miliknya dirumahnya (Mickey). Hingga pelampiasan, Yeontan yang ia serbu dengan rindunya. Berakhir melupakan sang pemilik anjing dengan tatapan yang jelas Hoseok tau—menagih janji, "Mana pelukanku?"

Kepalanya jatuh dengan lambat, menemui bantal yang tertutupi kain. Begitu tubuh berebah sempurna, kedua tangannya melebar dengan dengusan tawanya. Marga Jung terlampau mengerti, Taehyung dengan sifat manjanya. Tak bisa dielak kecuali jika ia sedang di dalam dekapan _yang lain_.

Yeontan ditaruh kembali di kandang kecilnya, membiarkannya bermain dengan bola berwarnanya. Lalu Hoseok berdiri, menghampiri 'bayi besarnya' yang seolah menanti kehangatan dari 'Ayahnya'.

'— _ugh, daddy.'_

Bukan. Hanya saja suara debum karena lutut Hoseok menemui ranjang begitu tiba-tiba. Juga tubrukan ke tubuhnya membuat Taehyung terkejut melenguh alih-alih memekik.

Lalu— _daddy?_

" _Daddy?_ Kita tak sedang _bermain_ Tae." Leher tersebut disesap, hidungnya meraba pipi sang Bayi. Begitu lembut—piawai— _tuts_ tersentuh dengan indah—bunyinya membawa ke suatu surga tersendiri—juga untuk bagaimana kecupan di pipi. Taehyung merasa begitu disayangi, dihargai, dirawat dengan amat baik.

Hanya dengan Hoseok.

Hanya jika itu Hoseok.

Hanya karena Hoseok.

Bukan—tidak dengan yang lain. Semua kenyamanan memang nyaman, tapi tetap berbeda. Rasa ini dengan Hoseok, begitu membuatnya tak mau melepas barang se inchi rekatan.

"Tapi, kau 'kan _daddy_?" pertanyaan menjebak. Taehyung sangat amat pandai bermain sandiwara. Sekalipun untuk hal mengajak dan menggoda, " _Daddy_ —kau bosan padaku?"

Terkekeh ; rambut pink preach itu dibelai, disibak ke atas sedikit demi sedikit, diuraikan lalu disingkirkan dari sebutan penghalang pandangan, "Tidak, aku tidak. Panggilan itu tak seharusnya untuk sekarang ini Tae." detik terlewati, dengan Hoseok yang membawa dagu Taehyung ditarik ke atas, hanya untuk mensibobrokan dua pasang obsidian, "Kau kesayanganku, tak boleh mengatakan hal yang tak aku mau kepadaku. Mengerti?"

Kim mengangguk, daging yang di tulang pipi tertutupi kulit bersemu. Hoseok begitu manis ; begitu luar biasa ; begitu menjaga ; begitu lembut. Sekali lagi—tak seperti yang _lain_. Hoseok manis setiap saat—dan mengatur hanya pada waktunya.

 _Rapper_ handal untuk ciuman, _dancer_ handal untuk di ranjang.

Perpaduan yang seharusnya menjadi amat sangat vulgar. Tapi siapa sangka, seorang yang kini menepuk punggung Taehyung adalah salah satu hasil perpaduan itu.

Memang benar.

Ciuman Hoseok adalah kadidat terbaik. Kegiatan dengan Hoseok pun selalu menjadi yang terbaik. _Sekali lagi_ ; semua itu hanya ada pada saat yang tepat.

Pucuk kepalanya dibaui, aroma shampoo yang tertinggal itu semakin diciumi. Dibubuhi satu dua kecupan di kulit dahi, juga pinggir sebelah mata. Napasnya berembus tak kuat, Hoseok sengaja menahannya.

' _d—daddy?'_

Hoseok berdehem, mengeratkan tangan pun tubuh semakin dihilangkan jarak maupun udara. Tubuh kecil Taehyung itu terkurung, kepala Hoseok jatuh pada perpotongan leher sebelah kiri. Dengan Taehyung yang sepenuhnya berada di dadanya, sedikit berada diatasnya.

Kedua tangan Taehyung menekuk sebelumnya, hingga tangan kiri terjulur turut melingkar ke tubuh Hoseok.

"V- _hyung_. Ayo ber— **oh** ," pintu itu terbuka, dalam satu derakan cepat. Menyisakan waktu tanda tak sempat untuk saling melepas pelukan dan berdiri terlebih, "Maaf—aku rasa aku salah waktu."

 **Blam!**

Kembali. Tertutup kembali. Dengan Taehyung yang terduduk diikuti Hoseok, Taehyung yang tertegun, dan Hoseok yang melihat bayi besarnya sedikit menundukan kepala—ia bingung.

Karena nyatanya—

Hoseok adalah segalanya dari yang lain.

Tapi lebih daripada segalanya, Taehyung mempunyai satu lain yang melebihi dari apapun walau untuk Hoseok sendiri yang memiliki kelebihan besar. Tentang satu _hal_ yang melebihi suatu kelebihan.

Hoseok adalah segalanya dari yang lain.

Tapi, **Jungkook** —adalah yang lain lagi yang menjatuhkan hal lain itu.

Hingga Hoseok tau—dirinya memang sudah kalah sedari awal.

…

.

.

.

 **Catatan bultae :**

Bangsattt—akhirannya kenapa gini woy (memarahi diri sendiri), inilah kawan, disaat kalian mencoba menulis ship lain sedangkan hati jauh terpaut pada ship tertentu. Sumpah—aku ingin menulis berhubung mereka amat sangat 'lembut' menurutku. Tapi bangsat woy, itu eta saha si juki juki ya namanya, nongol aja di cerita aing. Eta sleding mau?!

Jangan marah ya—aku menyukai semua ship kok uwu. Hanya saja memang belum terbiasa TT

Salam uwu-bultae.


End file.
